It's Bucky, right?
by Afanficwriterwithaface
Summary: Bucky comes back into the world: his PTSD still bothering him. But is he ready to be among normal people? STUCKY:) Captain America/Bucky Rated T for language. Fluff
1. Cheerios

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They are from Marvel. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: hi! This is my first fanfic(so please don't hate it). I took an idea from PotatoJesus(sorry I just liked the talking in Winters head idea). Anyway, I hope you like it:) it will be very fluffy. **

There was a lot of blood. The snow was almost blackened with it, and Bucky screamed and groaned in pain. "Steve!", his voice became hoarse as he shouted the name for the hundredth time. Sobs of pain and terror pulled his throat taught and he fell to the icy ground. Suddenly, he felt something pulling him, dragging him away from the gruesome scene. "James, you're not going to see him again." He looked up and saw a man dressed in all black. He seemed to be some type of guard. Bucky felt hot, steaming tears run down his face. That night, he was taken to a large compound where he was shut into a metal room with a small cot and a toilet. It reminded him of a prison cell. He fell asleep after hours of crying. From the window outside of the cell, they could hear him talking. "Steve? They got me. Are you there? Stevie, I'm scared.", Bucky whined. "Is he awake? We need to wipe his memory. The metal can replace his arm." "No sir, he's just dreaming. His memory will be gone by morning. I believe the metal will be our best bet." That was the last he remembered.

~Much, much, much later~

He scanned the aisle. Even though it may have seemed he was there, he was a million miles away.

_They have weird breakfast food. All they had before was corn flakes. _

**Just pick one. I heard pop tarts are good. Try those. **

_Yes, but which flavor? They have blueberry, strawberry cherry, s'mores..._

**Just pick one!**

"Excuse me." The words from a small old woman reaching for something behind him slapped him back into reality. "Oh, sorry. Let me get that for you." He reached for the box of Lucky Charms(?) she was eyeing. "Thank you, dear. My grandchildren love the marshmallows in it. Back in my time, we ate Cheerios!"she laughed.

**This lady doesn't even know. **

_I like Cheerios_.

"Dear, are you ok?"the old woman questioned. "What? Oh! Yes. I'm fine. I just..."

Can't find my best friend for the life of me.

"It's a girl, isn't it." "No. My friend,he-" She gave him a look. "No! I didn't mean-he's just my friend. I-" "Whatever, dear. Just make sure not to drive when you're lost in your thoughts like that."

**Maybe she's the one who shouldn't be driving. Her hands are so shaky she-**

_Hey. You're probably older than her. _

After ten minutes of debating, he walked out of the store with a box of Cheerios. Eventually, he arrived at his hotel. He went inside his room, threw the key card onto the dresser, and plopped down onto the bed. He stared curiously at the black screen in front of him, it was so thin. He grabbed the thing the guest book called a 'remote'. Pressing random buttons eventually sprung the thing to life, and a cartoon popped up. A small boy wearing a strange looking white hat(and a really annoying voice) was venturing through a tree house with his weird dog (who was wearing glasses?). Bucky laughed at a song about bacon until he drifted to sleep.

Crying and sweating, Bucky sprung up from his bed. He could almost feel the black plastic mouth guard still between his teeth. He sunk back down, glancing at the alarm clock. The strange red numbers danced: 2:53. He stripped from his clothes and let himself wash away the sweat under the warm water. Showers always helped him sleep better. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, he looked into the steamed mirror. The vapor distorted his face a little, but his brain still jumped back to a memory.

_"Bucky, come here!" Steve laughed as they skipped rocks off of the pond. Steve was 12 at the time, but always looked younger judging his scrawny build. "Stevie, I'll bet you can't skip it six times like me!" Steve smiled and effortlessly put his arm back, then swung and the rock hit the water. "One...two...three..." Bucky admired Steve's smile as he eagerly followed the movement of the stone. "Seven! That's my best yet!" he mused as Bucky jogged to the water toward Steve. They laughed and Bucky rubbed Steve's head with his knuckles, causing his hair to stick up. _

Bucky's eyes opened, and he was curled on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He must have been that way for quite some time, for his hair was in dried knots that hung from his head. He wiped tears from his face and got dressed. Grabbing the card from the dresser, he checked out and walked outside again. He was going to find Steve that day and he was not giving up.

**I hope you enjoyed, I will be updating as frequently as possible. Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Redhead

The wind whipped through his still-knotted hair, and he could smell food.

_I haven't had a New York chili dog in over 60 years_.

**Probably the worst 60 years of my life.**

Bucky turned and smiled emptily at the people who bumped into him and he gave quick apologies. He walked into a small phone booth and looked through the book.

_Stark...Stark...Stark...Tony Stark..._

Aha! He shoved in two quarters. He typed the number with the silver keys, and waited through four rings when a robotic voice answered. "Hello this is Stark industries. How may I assist you?" "May I speak to Steve?" "May I ask who this is?"

_What should I say? Bucky? The Winter Soldier? James?_

"This is James Barnes."

"Ok, let me ask Mr. Rogers."

Bucky shoved another quarter in, just to be safe. He tapped his foot as he nervously waited.

"Bucky?!"Steve's rushed voice came through the speaker. "Yes." he croaked. He thought he'd be fine, but before he knew it tears were flowing. "Steve! I need to see you. I-" "Bucky..." He could hear the tears in Steve's voice and feeling rushed, said "I'm on a pay phone. I'm on my way to the tower. Let me in. " "Bucky." "Yes?" "Till the end of the line." Bucky laughed, and then hung up.

**Till the end of the line. I gotta give you props, Buck, that was a pretty good play on words. **

Bucky ran. He ran fast. And it began to rain, but he didn't care. That just meant people wouldn't notice his tears. He looked up, thunder roaring in his ears, and searched for the Stark(or Avengers) tower. He saw the 'A' and ran. He got to the base. A sleek door way was at the bottom, where he didn't know exactly what to do, so he just knocked. JARVIS' voice replied: "This is James 'Bucky' Barnes, correct?" "Yes."he sighed, still catching his breath from his run. The door slid up, and then he went down a silver walled hallway with small openings at the sides with flower pots and lights.

He ran down the hallway and when he reached a door, he opened it without even thinking. A room opened before him. On the left, a living room with couches and another one of those black screens(except deep this one was much bigger) held a girl with curly red hair. She was curled around a bag of chips, and he walked in mid-chew, so she just kinda stared at him. "Uhm...hi?" She began chewing again after he spoke, swallowed, and then said "Steve's coming downstairs." He just stared at her. This was it. He finally found Steve. But before he could awkwardly remark more things to her, his memory kicked in.

_The red-haired girl stared, her eyes hard, as she dangled off of the cliff. He was the only thing holding her from falling off, even though he was the one who swung her off. "Jeez, Winter. Make up your mind. I thought you were one of the best assassins in the world? Do you want me dead or not?" At this, her eyes had twinges of fear in them. He could tell she didn't want to die. _

_**Do your mission. Why does it matter what she wants?**_

_I...I know. But, I was always one for the ladies, remember? I don't HAVE to kill her..._

_**Just do it. **_

_No. _

_**Now!**_

_He pulled her up. Away from the edge, far away, and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She looked at him. She walked away. _

"Bucky!"Steve screamed, shaking his shoulders. "Wha-what? I just-Natasha-do you remember-"Bucky stuttered."Bucky, what happened?"Steve had a sad look, almost like a scared puppy. His eyes drooped and his lip was quivering. "Stevie."he sighed, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm ok. It's just...I've been looking everywhere for you." They both smiled, and plopped onto the couch: watching the Adventure Time show with Natasha.


	3. Shore

AUTHORS NOTE:Hello:) I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, I think it's going well. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate them. Enjoy!

Bucky woke up. He was in Tony's living room. He noticed shadows in the kitchen, which were quietly whispering and scampering away. He sunk back into the couch, which was really fluffy. After thinking about random things for a while, he decided to take a shower because there was no way he was falling asleep. He walked into the kitchen, then into the hallway. "Tony?"he half whispered. He was assuming the shadow was Tony, since Steve was the type who preferred to sleep. Even when the troops were partying on holidays early into the morning, Cap was sleeping like a baby. As Bucky creeped down the hallway, JARVIS' voice sounded, sending Bucky's face to the ground in shock. "Bucky, Tony is in his lab with Bruce. He says 'come on down'."

Bucky walked toward the elevator by the kitchen, wiping blood from his nose. He clicked the button to open it. Before he could try to figure out how to get to the there, JARVIS took control of it and eventually he ended up in the lab. "Hey, Elsa." Tony laughed at his new nickname. "What?"Bucky questioned, a little uneasy with lack of sleep. "Ask Steve. Natasha showed him almost every Disney movie in existence." Bruce glared at Tony, not approving of his mocking tone of voice. Bucky rubbed his eyes. "Need some coffee? Energy drink maybe?" Tony was used to having Steve wake up in the middle of the night, so Bucky wandering around wasn't much a bother to him. "No, I'm good. Just wondering if I could take a quick shower." "Sure, there's one right off the living room you were sleep-wow. That's a lot of blood." He finally looked up from the thing he'd been working on, and noticed the nosebleed Bucky had. "Clean yourself up and take a shower in that bathroom. Try to get some sleep, too. That would be good." Bucky nodded, and stepped back into the elevator. "Goodnight Buck."

Bucky achingly stepped into the shower. His muscles relaxed under the water, and he closed his eyes. When he stepped out, he brushed through his hair with his fingers, and he put on a pair of boxers. He still felt he couldn't sleep, so he wandered around for a while. Eventually, he found the Avengers' costumes. He looked at Natasha's, which he thought would be better if she had a red hourglass in her back. He found a giant pair of purple pants, which he assumed were 'the other guy's'. They even had one of Nick's used eyepatches, which someone(he was guessing Tony) had crudely scribbled 'son of a bitch' on with silver sharpie.

Then, he saw Steve's costume. It was next to his shield.

_The helicarrier was going down fast. He was holding Steve under him, who's face was swollen and bloody."I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve strained to say the words. Bucky could feel himself coming out at the words. He remembered Steve. They were best friends. But these moments, when Winter was Bucky, were his most vulnerable moments. The moments when HYDRA took over. He doesn't remember him hurting Steve. All he remembered was watching Steve fall out of the helicarrier. Bucky came out then. "Steve! Steve! Steve come back!" He knew Steve couldn't hear him, he was already underwater. He was gone. Without thinking, Bucky dove in. He grabbed Steve and pulled him up onto the shore. "Stevie. Stevie. Come back, I love you. It's me Bucky!" he whimpered, crying onto Steve's unconscious chest. "I love you. I love you. Come back please..." he was sobbing uncontrollably, his breathing unsteady and his shoulders shaking. That's when Steve coughed. Bucky looked up, and before Steve saw him, hid behind a tree. No matter how much Bucky loved him, HYDRA would take over and Bucky would not hurt him any further. He would get In control of it. For the man he loved. For Steve. _

"Bucky! Bucky please stop!" This time it was Steve screaming, his voice high and frightened, trying to pull Bucky back. He was slamming his fists repeatedly against the wall and crying so hard Steve was scared he couldn't breathe. Bucky collapsed in his arms. "Bucky? Bucky! Say something! Are you okay?" Bucky looked up, breathless, and wrapped his arms around Steve. "I'm so sorry-I just-" he sobbed into Steve's arm. They both gently lowered to the ground, holding each other. "Stevie- I remember hurting you. I remember HYDRA- they took me over. You said till the end of the line- and I remembered and Steve. I remember. I missed you."Steve looked at him, with so much happiness in his eyes that Bucky could feel himself warming, just because Steve was happy. "I missed you too." and they fell asleep right there in the hallway.


	4. Monopoly

Bucky woke up, in an especially good mood. Steve did, too. However, Bucky felt he needed to keep HYDRA under control. He did not want to hurt Steve anymore. They walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Elsa. Anna." Tony remarked as Steve and Bucky walked in. Steve rolled his eyes. "The cold never bothered me anyway." Steve replied. Bucky grabbed a piece of toast and began eating it absentmindedly, staring off into space. "Bucky, you okay? Those pieces are small enough to feed Clint's babies." "Huh? Oh. I'm good. Just a little distracted." Steve blushed and turned away. "I saw the, uh, sleepover you two had last night." Tony laughed and Natasha walked in."Tony, keep it to yourself. We all know you would've joined in if you were invited." This time Tony blushed.

They all sat and ate silently. Eventually, Clint ran in, causing paper paper plates to fly everywhere. "So what's on the agenda for today?"he asked. "Nothing yet, Roadrunner. Unless Steve and Buck planned a date..." Tony teased again. They blushed for a second time and Natasha laughed. Then she went dead serious and said "So, what exactly happened last night? I heard screaming and crying from you two." Bucky looked down. He picked at his toast and Steve stared at Bucky. "I-I really didn't mean to wake you. I just-" "No Buck, you didn't wake us up. Natasha and I were having a Mario Kart battle in my room. We just paused when we heard you freaking out." Clint answered.

_What the hell should I tell them?_

Bucky flicked his eyes up, then back to his plate. "Sometimes, I remember things. It's usually because of a trigger. Last night, it was Steve's suit. I remembered him falling out of the carrier. I remember-well, I remember remembering that he was my friend. That I knew him. And I thought I lost him. That was the worst moment of my life." Steve felt his heart jump. Bucky really did care about him. Even though Bucky seemed impossible to get to through all of that HYDRA, he really was Bucky. Steve smiled, even though everyone else was frowning at Bucky's last statement. "What?" Bucky said, noticing his smile. "It's just- I'm really happy you're my friend." They both blushed. "Jeez, it's like you two are almost in love." Clint said, with a dumb grin on his face. "No shit, Sherlock." Tony said. They all laughed at Clint's ignorance to the situation.

The room fell silent, and Bucky stood up. He disappeared around the corner most likely going to the game room. Steve followed suit. "Do you think they'll ever admit their feelings to each other?" Natasha asked. "Maybe." Tony said. "Elsa seemed quite determined to spend time with Steve." Natasha and Clint chuckled, and eventually the group dissipated to do whatever they did.

"You. Did. Not. That didn't just happen." "Yes it did. That is MY hotel. You said if you land on it, you have to pay this number." Bucky jabbed his finger at the card to make a point. "But Bucky. I am the best at this game. I played it as a kid and this is TECHNICALLY your first time playing it. That was either cheating or beginners luck." Bucky smiled. "Well, looks, I'm a pretty lucky beginner." Steve tossed the money over to Bucky. "I bet you can't beat me in Mario Kart." "I bet I can."

Two hours later, a shout came from the room. "STEVE I BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING. YOU OWE ME $30." "YOU DIDNT WIN CLUE! I SAW YOU LOOK IN THE ENVELOPE WHEN YOU SHUFFLED!" The shouts were heard until they fell asleep on the couch at 1:00, Xbox controllers still in hand.


	5. Cha-cha Slide

**AUTHORS NOTE: Im sorry I haven't been updating lately , I've had technologocal problems and school. Today was my last day though, so I WILL be updating daily except in a week, when I'm going to see , thanks for reading. I will put chapter 6 up too. **

"Hey Elsa. It seems you and Anna had quite a good time in the game room last night." Bucky looked up at Tony with a disproving look, almost like a grumpy dog. His eyes bore into Tony until he put his hands up. "Sorry I said anything. But if you say that you aren't more than friends, I don't think anyone of us is blind enough to believe that." Bucky turned to his French toast sticks and stabbed one into the syrup. "Tony, I want one of those eyes-phones you guys always talk about." Tony burst out laughing. "How are you gonna work the thing I you don't even know what it's called?" "Well, last night, Steve and I talked it over and thought it would be good if we learned together." Tony laughed again an replied "I could teach you two." "Actually, no offense

Tony, but we agreed that Bruce would teach us. He's a lot more patient. Also, well he's not a rich jackass." Tony laughed again and said "Alright, Queen Elsa. I will buy the cellular telephones you request."

At about 5:00, Tony arrived home with a small bag that said T Mobile on it. "Honey, I'm home!" Tony said plopping onto the fluffy couch in the living room. Bucky and Steve ran in like excited little kids. He gave them each a pink box. "Bring it downstairs to Uncle Bruce. He'll set them up in the lab." They ran into the elevator. Bruce helped for about an hour. Once they were set up, they went upstairs to watch the new episode of Adventure Time. Bucky sat on the couch and took out his phone. He got a really confused look on his face an looked around. Then he got up slowly and began to do the cha cha slide. Tony burst out laughing. "Elsa, what the hell are you doing?" Bucky's face went bright red. "It said slide to unlock. " They cracked up, even Steve, who would only let very few people see him dance.

Later that night, Bucky woke up with horrible nightmares. Steve was sitting at the foot of the bed, which was not happening when he went to sleep. Steve noticed Bucky was awake and blushed. "I'm sorry. I just- Coulson was right. Watching people in their sleep is surprisingly comforting." Bucky smiled weakly, his muscles still heavy from sleep. "It's ok Steve. Just a little surprised to see you." Steve smiled his brilliant white smile. Bucky could tell it was genuine.

_God, I missed him so much. _

**And to think you almost killed him. **

Steve fell asleep next to Bucky, his arm wrapped around his best friend. Bucky fell asleep smiling.


	6. Nightmare

AUTHORS NOTE:Hey guys! This chapter takes an exteemely drastic turn. I wasnt planning on this, but my friend told me the idea and i wanted to write it. If you need to send hatemail, send it to whymerlinwhy or me. She said she'll gladly take the blame.

Steve and Bucky spent the entire day together. They went to get breakfast at a place called 'Denny's' and then went shopping. Bucky picked some jake pajama pants and Steve beamed at him. Then they went to see a movie about a "Spider Man". They both cried when the girl died, but if anyone were to ask neither would admit it happened. They got lunch at McDonald's, which had made them realize that burgers weren't as good as they used to be. Then they went to stayed in the park feeding their burger buns to pigeons. They went out to dinner at a nice place, even though got some dirty looks sitting together. Then they went home. Steve went to Bucky's bed again, and they fell asleep together.

Everything was dark. Pitch black, and Steve was heavily breathing. Bucky inched toward the sound, feeling a tile floor underneath him. A tile floor he was familiar with. He realized they were in a HYDRA prison cell. He eventually approached Steve. "Stevie? Are you ok? What happened?" He squeaked, feeling tear run down his cheeks. "What do you mean! You just stabbed me! You were there!" Bucky's head began spinning. "No I didn't- Stevie. That's a lot of blood..." He could feel his throat and stomach tighten as his fingers brushed the large amount of shiny liquid on the cold tile. He could smell the strong metallic tang of blood. "Stevie- I'm so sorry! I don't remember stabbing-" he choke out, beginning to sob. He gently touched Steve's face and he winced. "Bucky. I know it's you now. It's not your fault. That was Winter. You- you were like a machine." Bucky sobbed into Steve's shoulder. "Bucky- I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, even Peggy." Bucky sobbed again. "I love you too." Steve breathed in, and then the air escaped him sharply. He was gone.  
Bucky woke up. Steve was next to him. Bucky sighed in relief an wiped tears from his face. "Bucky- if I don't make it- I love you."


	7. Winter

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This is the last chapter for this story. I am very happy with how many people have followed along through my first fanfic. I hope you like the ending. I will be writing more stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

It all happened so fast. The stab wound Bucky had created almost killed Steve. They called the ambulance and all of the Avengers could see how depressed Bucky was.

_How fucking dare you. Steve is my best friend. I protect him from everyone else, but I'm the one who hurts him? I hate you.  
_

**I don't care. I was in the Avengers' tower, and you were in the same bed as him. I was bound to hurt him. **

_No, you weren't. I've stopped you before. _

"Buck? Hey. I just wanna say that I'm really sorry this happened. We all know it really wasn't you who did that. We can see your love for him in your eyes. It was HYDRA who did this. " Natasha said. Bucky's hands gripped the plastic hospital chair so tight they bled. "I fucking hate him. Winter, I mean. He just takes over my body and I-" he began crying. But this time, it was silent. He kept his eyes hard as the tears slid down his face. It was a cry he was trying to cover up.

~1 YEAR LATER~

"I remember the worst two moments of my life. When I threw you off the helicarrier, and when I stabbed you. " Bucky paused, wiping tears from his face. "The moments when i thought I lost you. I've loved you for a very long time. I can tell you now that I am the luckiest man in the world to have you." Steve smiled at him. "Bucky, I remember the worst two moments of my life. When you fell, and when I realized Winter was you, but you didn't know who Bucky was. These were the moments when-well, I thought I lost you. I am so grateful that you are not only still my friend, but that I can marry you today."

Before that, Steve and Bucky bought a small house and moved in together. Even though Tony didn't agree, they were more down to earth than a giant silver tower filled with electronics. Two months after the wedding, they began the adoption process. They both wanted a little girl. After another year of paperwork and phone calls, they brought Daisy Rogers home. Bucky and Steve lived together in that little house in a suburb of Brooklyn for the rest of their lives, living content lives with the ones they loved. Daisy grew up to be a member of SHIELD (of course after they rid it of HYDRA) and she eventually married, too. In other words, they were together till the end of the line.


End file.
